


From the Red Planet

by ErinDoesWriting



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, F/F, Fan Characters, Fan Holy Grail War, Future Fic, Holy Grail War (Fate), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinDoesWriting/pseuds/ErinDoesWriting
Summary: Time has passed since the fifth holy grail war, and mage society has buried all traces of the holy grail war in fuyuki, but with advances in technology and space travel, Clock tower decides it would be a perfect opportunity to try and recreate the old ritual, and ropes in many strange and promising folk to participate. In particular, an upstart alchemist and navigator from an orbital station in between earth and mars summons Saber alter, who is forced to deal with the emotional aftermath of the holy grail wars long since passed.
Relationships: Irisviel von Einzbern & Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Irisviel von Einzbern & Arturia Pendragon | Saber, Irisviel von Einzbern /Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber, Irisviel von Einzbern/Arturia Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 6





	From the Red Planet

There was something on the outside of the airlock, Solaris was certain of it. A low uneven rumble, and the deep crinkle of metal rending. Whatever it was, it was trying to get inside the ship. Though, Solaris did not have the time to worry about much of anything. They were currently in the middle of a ritual- handbound old tomes with loose binding and sunbleached covers strewn about the pilot’s bay, just outside of a circle made up of small mercury cubes glowing with blue light. Solaris was sitting in the center of the circle, reciting an incantation from a book propped up on the pilot’s seat. Their word’s carried weight with them, and on each breath, on each syllable, the power of magecraft disseminated throughout the room. The mercury melted and the bay was consumed with that same blue light amplified several times over.  
The hull of the airlock buckled, and the airlock gasped as it was torn open and its breath acquiesced to the expanse.  
As the incantations came towards their end, Solaris unclasped a necklace with a small corked vial dangling from it and popped out the top. They poured the murky red contents in a spiral directly in front of them and ushered the final line of the ritual into existence. “By the Holy Grail, I seek to gain the authority of true magic, and with my breath, blood, and spirit I create thee- Send forth a legend for me, oh holy Throne of Heroes!”  
For a beat, the air stagnated. The mana on a static edge, waiting for a response. And for but a moment further, the pause would come to a screeching halt as the circle flashed with light and gaseous mercury. Solaris inhaled, and as the air entered their lungs, every single nerve in their body was screaming. Tearing each cell apart and putting it back together over and over again, the magic of the holy grail smiled upon Solaris as three red seals knit themselves into the skin on Solaris’s right hand.  
When the light cleared, all they saw was a warrior in front of them, clad in an armored black dress, wielding a sword pulsating with power, and red corrupted energy crackling at the seams.  
“I ask of you only one thing- Are you my master, young mage?” The woman said. Solaris sat there dumbfounded for a moment, but soon stood up and showed the woman their hand.  
“You’re here, and I’m the mage bearing the seals. Is that answer enough for you at the moment, Spirit?” Solaris said. A mix of awe and bemused detachment crept into their voice, as the ship began to shudder again. “Care to deal with that? It’d be rather rough for my fragile mortal body if the internal portion of the airlock was compromised.”  
The woman tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, gazing into Solaris. “I see. Very well, I shall take this order, mage. However, If you don’t become worthy of my blade, soon you may have to meet it,” The woman said, as she disappeared into a wisp of gold dust. Solaris gave a sigh of relief, and picked up the books surrounding them, putting them back into the wall cabinet they had come from. They sat down in the pilot seat and oriented it back facing the terminal. They pulled up the surveillance system program onto the main pilot interface screen and began to watch the airlock.  
“Alright, Saber- Let’s see what you can do.”


End file.
